Mumble Rap
Mumble rap (sometimes conflated with "emo rap" or "SoundCloud rap") is a loosely defined microgenre that spread on the online audio distribution platform SoundCloud. The genre became popular in the late 2010s with rappers like Lil Yachty, Lil Pump and Kodak Black. Classification Mumble rappers are usually classified as rapping with slurred or hard to understand lyrics. Many but not all mumble rappers also use autotune in some form or another. The lyrics usually revolve around money, sex and bragging but that is not always the case. The artists in this genre usually use trap style production. Why This Music Genre Sucks # Half of the time, you can't even understand what rappers are saying, sure it may be called mumble rap for a reason, but if you want to gain a good audience, you can't be completely unintelligible. # Most lyrics to mumble rap songs are extremely repetitive and lazily put together. # Most of mumble rap songs lyrics range from the egocentric and nihilistic to the discussion of money, jewelry, sex and drugs. They also have a lot of product placement, especially for Gucci and Fendi. # Most of these "mumble rap" songs sound the same and even the rappers themselves look like other mumble rappers (Ex: Icy Narco looks and sounds like Lil Pump and has very similar production to Smokepurpp.), which indicates that there is a lack of creativity or originality within this genre. Eminem even said in his song The Ringer ''"Lil Pump, Lil Xan imitate Lil Wayne". Most of these mumble rappers have face tattoos, coloured dreads or "Lil" in their stage name. # Some mumble rappers become extremely rich and famous (and quite quickly) for releasing this kind of content and the ''Billboard Hot 100 is absolutely plagued with these kinds of songs. # The autotune on the totality of these mumble rappers is not done very well and is overdone (Ex. Submarine Man, Lil Meerkat), since heavy AutoTune backing is a core staple of the genre. # The flows are mostly choppy and very generic. Many mumble rappers use the same triplet flow that was first made popular by the Migos. Snoop Dogg once poked fun at this flow saying that "That's what's wrong right now everybody trying to rap the same style." # Many mumble rappers end up being famous for a very short period of time and then disappearing in the form of a one-hit wonder like Lil Xan or having a few back-to-back hits and then completely vanishing like BlocBoy JB. # Some of them are also very egotistical, claiming that they are "the greatest rapper/rappers alive" and are better than other artists, even deceased ones like 2Pac and The Notorious B.I.G. (ex. Kodak Black). Redeeming Qualities # There are some great mumble rappers and artists such as Playboi Carti and Young Thug # Some of the beats for mumble rap songs are actually very well produced, it's a shame most of them go to the wrong person. Also, it's worth noting that mumble rap beats can work well with lyrical rappers as seen in remixes of "Gucci Gang", "Bank Account", "Mask Off", "Panda" and "Look Alive" by Joyner Lucas. # Most of the music videos for these mumble rappers are shot well. Lots of them also have nice effects thanks to directors like Cole "Lyrical Lemonade" Bennett. Examples Bad Examples Lil Pump 2019.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Lil Pump LilXan.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Lil Xan Lanze.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Lanze SubmarineMan.png|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Submarine Man Desiigner1.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Desiigner BlocBoyJB1.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=BlocBoy JB LilYachty1.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Lil Yachty Lil Flexer.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Lil Flexer Kid Buu.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Kid Buu BhadBhabie.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Bhad Bhabie LilMeerkat1.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Lil Meerkat Kodak2.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Kodak Black Ringing.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Lil Puro Rich-homie-quan-2017-grammys-after-party.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Rich Homie Quan Quavo1.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Quavo RichTheKid.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Rich the Kid FamousDex.png|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Famous Dex LilBaby1.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Lil Baby Gunna.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Gunna MattOx.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Matt Ox Lilmosey.jpg|'BAD EXAMPLE'|link=Lil Mosey List of Bad Mumble Rap Songs *Gucci Gang *Lil Pump *Elementary *Had *D Rose *Bring Me That Shit *SESE *FEFE *GOTTI *Ice On My Wrist *The Man *Betrayed *Wake Up *These Heaux *Look At Me! (Lil Flexer Remix) *I Love the Smelly Feet *I Love It *Shoot (BlocBoy JB song) *Shoot (Desiigner song) *Whippin Up *Fuck J. Cole *Bestie *Overwhelming *Peek a Boo *R.i.P HEADPHONE USERS *Tony Montana *Gucci Flip Flops *Dead Roses *Drug Addicts *Tunnel Vision *One Night *Ok Dexter *Change Bad Mumble Rap Albums, Mixtapes and EPs *''NoStockingz'' *[[Ice! (album)|''Ice!]] *[[Day69|''Day69]] *''Lil Pump (self titled)'' *''Total Xanarchy'' *''L.O.D.'' *''SIMI'' *''15'' *''Teenage Emotions'' *''Culture II'' *''Weeaboo Paradise, Vol. 1'' *''QUAVO HUNCHO'' *''Harverd Dropout'' *''Shizz a Wizz'' List of Stupid Mumble Rap Lyrics *"Ayy, I wake up, I throw up, I feel like I'm dead" - Wake Up by Lil Xan *"And her pussy tastes like skittles, yeah" - Betrayed by Lil Xan *"She blow that dick like a cello" - Peek a Boo by Lil Yachty featuring Migos *"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe, I catch a ho right by her toe" - FEFE by 6ix9ine, Nicki Minaj and Murda Beatz *"I'm the shit I'm fartin', I don't know how to potty" - Drowning by A BOOGIE WIT DA HOODIE ft. Kodak Black *"I know you smell it in the air, not the feet but the perfume" - SESE by 6ix9ine featuring Submarine Man, Lama Doodle and Footye North *"Gucci Gang, Gucci Gang, Gucci Gang, Gucci Gang" - Gucci Gang by Lil Pump *"Your boyfriend is a dork, McLovin" - I Love It by Lil Pump and Kanye West *She gon twerk twerk twerk twerk twerk dat ass - Bestie by Bhad Bhabie *"Little miss lady in the yellow, hello. Would you like to push petals through the meadow with me?" - Lady in Yellow by Lil Yachty *"I'm a big foot, I smell a big foot" - I Love the Smelly Feet by Submarine Man featuring Lama Doodle and Footye North *"Bitch I got blue hair and I'm looking like an Avatar" - Had by Lil Pump *"Lil Pump, ooh, Lil Pump, yah" - Lil Pump by Lil Pump *"N***a, fuck J. Cole! N***a, fuck J. Cole!" - Fuck J. Cole by Lil Pump *"Buy gucci, wear gucci" - Look At Me! (Remix) by Lil Flexer *"I fuck dat bih, yeah, I fuck dat bih, yeah" - The Man by Lil Xan *"Big thang, let your nuts hang" - GOTTI by 6ix9ine *"Scooby-dooby-doo-ba-boo, esskeetit, esskeetit, esskeetit, huh?" - Lift Yourself (PurppYe) by Smokepurpp and Kanye West *"Ice on my wrist, ice on my wrist, ice on my wrist" - Ice On My Wrist by Lil Flexer *"Cream Rahul, Cream Rahul, Rahul, Tommy" - Todokete by Lil Meerkat *"Hi bitch, hi bitch, hi bitch, hi bitch" - Hi Bich by Bhad Bhabie *"Brown Boy and Starboy on the same track" - Some Way by NAV *"Eminem think he smart, I know he just an old fart" - Go Dumb by Submarine Man *"I'm a sick fuck, I like a quick fuck" - I Love It by Kanye West & Lil Pump *"Sweaty men can see" - Bohemian Rhapsody by Lil Meerkat * "Blueberry diamonds my teeth" - Link by Icy Narco * "Only wear designer esskeetit" - Esskeetit by Lil Pump * "Bitch I flex Rick Ross" - Boss by Lil Pump * "She thought it was the dino, it's just my foot" - Stinko Foot by Submarine Man * "They call me Submarine Man, afro like Yo Gabba Gabba (golden)" - Shave That Stinky Head by Submarine Man * "Taking pictures with all my ice" - One Night by Lil Yachty * "Dropped out, now I'm richer than your mom (Huh)" - Drop Out by Lil Pump * "You run up on me, I'll shoot ya" - Ok Dexter by Famous Dex * "I'm a millionaire, but I don't know how to read" - Be Like Me by Lil Pump * "When I get angry I get red like mars" - Dripping by Yung Amino Acid * "Oh, fuck the school, all we got is mad teachers and some visible classes" - Change by RM featuring Wale * "Kill people with fingers on Twitter, more than a gun, more than a knife: - Change by RM featuring Wal Category:Music Genres